Something to Come Back to
by D-Square
Summary: My first FF. Shepard runs to the beam that leads to the Citadel. Followed by Garrus and Liara. But when Liara is wounded Shepard goes back to save her. Involves elements from the Extended Cut DLC. Later chapters will have an epilogue to Mass Effect 3. Reviews and comments are highly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

All characters and Mass Effect rights go to Bioware as I do not own any of them. Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: The Sprint Toward Destiny

Commander John Shepard went at full sprint. All hope rode on his shoulders. He had to reach the beam or the galaxy would face certain annihilation at the hands of the reapers. Liara and Garrus followed further behind.

"Keep moving!" Shepard shouted as he dodged Harbinger's laser.

Alliance marines disintegrated from the massive reaper's laser. Shepard tripped and fell to the ground. He watched as humans, turians, and krogan met gruesome fates. The screams were too much for him. A feeling of hopelessness washed over the spectre. As he slowly rose to his feet Harbinger's laser narrowly missed and brought him back into focus. He ran again.

"Get to the beam dammit!" Anderson yelled.

Communications were going crazy. Screams of the dying, pleas for support, evac and God's help were deafening. Shepard saw Liara and Garrus still behind him. The two he trusted most. His best friend and his true love. He had to end this war. He had to secure a future for them, for everyone. Shepard heard small arms fire erupting from all around. He felt his shields drop a few times as he ran. As he sprinted he judged the distance to the beam was 100 feet.

He put fresh air into his lungs and pushed himself harder. Eighty feet. He ran past a marine, in a crawling retreat. Both his legs, gone. Fifty feet. A krogan ran into five husks and killed them with his bare hands, only to be swarmed by banshees who's shrieks were like nails on a chalkboard. Twenty feet.

"Come on John!" He told himself.

That's when he saw it. A tank flipping through the air straight at him. He threw himself to the side. He watched as it hurtled toward Garrus and Liara. Garrus dived out of the tanks way and felt the heat of the sudden explosion it created.

"LIARA!" Shepard screamed as he saw the asari propelled through the air.

Garrus and Shepard ran to her. Shepard turned her face up. She was covered in dirt and blood flowed from a gash on her forehead.

"Liara? Liara? Wake up. Please, wake up," Shepard pleaded, his hands cradling her face.

"Shepard…" Garrus said.

"No! Liara!" Shepard shouted.

He picked her up and took cover behind a destroyed vehicle. Death was all around them. The allies Shepard had cumulated still charged the beam. Shepard sat and looked at the asari women he loved.

"You can't be dead. You can't be," he whispered.

Garrus took out his sniper rifle and started picking off reaper forces gathering beyond the beam.

"Shepard, we can't stay here," the turian said, "We need to end this."

Shepard felt tears trickling down his face. He quickly brushed them away.

"LIARA!" He yelled.

Her eyes fluttered. A groan escaped her lips. Shepard's heart leapt. She looked up at him.

"Shepard?"

He nodded, smiling.

"I- What happened?" she asked.

"We're getting you out of here," he said.

"What? No! I can still-" her sentenced cut off as she screamed in pain and grabbed her leg.

"Joker!" Shepard yelled over the comm.

"Shepard, we're takin' it to the reapers up here. What's happening?" Joker said.

"I need immediate evac," Shepard said.

"What? We're losing ships up here. I can't break off from the attack commander. What's going on?"

"It's Liara…" The spectre said.

"Is she okay?"

"No, Jeff," Shepard said, using the pilot's name for the first time in a long while, "Please I need you to get her out of here."

"On my way," Joker said knowing how important she was to his friend.

"Shepard, I can still help," Liara said.

"No, I need you to get out of here. You're hurt."

The Normandy flew over them and hovered above ground near them.

"Garrus," Shepard said, "Get her out of here!"

Garrus lifted her to her feet and she leaned on him. She limped toward the Normandy using Garrus as support. Shepard picked off enemy resistance giving them cover. They made to the opening hatch of the Normandy before Liara tried to get back to Shepard. Garrus wrapped his arms around her holding her back.

"No Liara!" He said.

"Shepard!" She yelled.

He turned to her and took her outstretched hand.

"Liara you need to go."

"Please Shepard. Don't send me away. Don't go." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Liara I need you to live. You need to survive. Don't ask me to go with you." He was trying not to lose himself.

"Shepard… I can't lose you again," she said.

"Liara, please…"

"I love you, Shepard. I love you. I'm yours," she said.

Shepard was shocked. She loved him? He loved her but it was never voiced. He kissed her hand gently.

"I love you, Liara. I'll come back to you. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that!" she said as Garrus dragged her away into the safety of the ship.

Shepard watched them go. He know felt like he had something to come back to. That the galaxy was worth saving if Liara was in it. He turned toward the beam and Harbinger.

"SHEPARD!" Harbinger's voice bellowed through his mind.

"Here I come you son of a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Hopefully you're all enjoying so far. Reviews and comments really help me and make me want to continue so don't hesitate to review. Enjoy

Chapter 2: The Fall of Harbinger

Shepard looked into the "eyes" of the massive reaper. Its laser lazily destroying anything in its path. Shepard ducked beneath Harbinger's laser and took cover behind a destroyed vehicle.

"Major Coats!" Shepard yelled over the sounds of destruction.

"Commander, that reaper is taking out everything in sight," the English officer said, "we have to retreat!"

"No! We came too far to retreat. We're ending this war now!"

"Yes sir," said Coats, "What's the plan?"

"Do we have any artillery left?"

"Standby!"

Shepard peeked around his cover and watched a turian squad become ash.

"Hurry Major!"

"Shepard we have three missiles left."

"Noted! Load them up and fire at the coordinates I provide!"

"Yes Commander!" Coats acknowledged.

Shepard darted out from his cover and fired at Harbinger with his assault rifle. Harbinger ignored the bullets and fired at the allied forces. Shepard dived behind a mound of rubble where a turian and a krogan were nursing injuries. Shepard quickly loaded a fresh thermal clip and turned toward the two aliens.

"Names and ranks?" Shepard asked.

"Taminus, Private, Turian 5th platoon," said the grey skinned turian wrapping a bandage over his right arm.

"Kragg! Clan Urdnot Heavy trooper!" the krogan said.

"Alright," Shepard said watching Harbinger fire upon a squad of asari, "both of you with me. We're taking that bastard out. What kind of firepower do you guys have?"

"Two explosive charges, a clip for my pistol, a grenade and a mine," The krogan growled.

"Two clips for my rifle," the turian said tapping his Black Widow sniper rifle, "three frags and two concussive shots."

Shepard thought about the arsenal and decided their course of action.

"Alright stay close! Taminus, I want you to clear a path with that rifle then follow us when we move up. Kragg stick close. We'll need your explosives."

The two soldiers nodded. Taminus lifted his rifle and put the scope to his eye. Four cannibals dropped dead in a two second blur. Shepard and Kragg went at a dead sprint to new cover followed by Taminus. Shepard eyed Harbinger who was still distracted by the banzai-like charge from Alliance Marines. Shepard judged the distance from Harbinger to be about fifty feet. He spotted ten husks crowded around the next spot that placed them closer to Harbinger.

"Taminus how many shots do you have with the rifle?" Shepard asked.

"One shot prepped and a full clip," answered the turian.

"Here," Shepard said handing Taminus his pistol, "When you run dry, ditch the rifle and follow us with this."

Taminus accepted the pistol and nodded. He aimed the rifle.

"Taminus?" Shepard said.

"Sir?"

"Make 'em count."

"Wouldn't dream of missing, sir."

The sniper rifle fired one shot and a cannibal fell dead. Shepard and Kragg then darted toward cover as Taminus ejected the spent clip and slapped in the final, fresh magazine. Shepard dashed forward toward the nine cannibals. He could hear the rifle cracking behind him and seeing, now, four cannibals. Shepard took aim and dropped one. He swung the rifle around and saw Kragg yanking a cannibal, which was a foot from Shepard, off the ground and tore him in two with a raging battle cry. Blood stained the krogan's hands and face and he roared. Shepard eliminated the remaining cannibals then ducked behind the destroyed brick wall. Kragg followed his example and readied his explosives. Taminus soon joined them. Harbinger was twenty feet away and still destroying everything in sight.

"Coats!" Shepard said over the chaos of battle.

"Shepard we're trying to hold out for your orders but we're getting swarmed here. We need those coordinates ASAP!"

Shepard brought out his omni-tool and activated one of its many useful functions. He sent coordinates to Coats.

"Danger close, Major!" Shepard said after forwarding the coordinates.

"Understood. Hell is on the way Commander!"

The three soldiers stayed beneath cover and heard the loud booms of artillery fire echo in the distance. Then the explosions thundered the ears of Shepard and his companions.

"Commander Shepard!" Coats said, "Did we hit?"

Shepard peered over the wall and was satisfied that his plan had been successful. Harbinger was teetering. Two of his legs were shattered from direct impact of the small artillery barrage.

"Direct hit Coats!" Shepard said enthusiastically.

Shepard waited and hoped gravity would take effect. He cheered when he saw the glorified reaper fall over.

"Kragg, you're up," Shepard said.

Kragg growled and vaulted over the wall. Shepard and Taminus followed the enraged krogan to the disabled reaper. They boosted Kragg up and onto Harbinger.

"SHEPARD," Harbinger's voice thundered in the commander's mind, "WE ARE YOUR SALVATION! WE ARE SALVATION FROM CHAOS!"

"Kragg!" Shepard shouted, "Blow him to hell!"

Kragg had tied both charges together as well as his remaining grenade. He peered down at Taminus.

"Give your grenades!" The krogan growled.

Taminus tossed them up and Kragg worked on making one large explosive device. He ran to the spot where Harbinger's laser would fire.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kragg bellowed to the turian and Shepard.

Kragg's last moment was clutching the bundle of explosives and awaiting the laser to blow the explosives. Shepard heard the deafening explosion and was violently thrown into the air along with Taminus. He heard Harbinger's cry and final words of, "YOU WILL FAIL SHEPARD!" before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Did anyone make it to the beam?" someone said over the comm.

"No, the entire force was decimated!" Coats answered, "We need to retreat."

"Where's Shepard!"

"Retreat!"

Commander John Shepard woke to his head throbbing. Bruised and bleeding he dusted himself off as he shakily stood. He saw Taminus next to him, coughing up blood and struggling to say something. Shepard kneeled next to him.

"I- Commander?" Taminus said.

"Stay still. Help will come," Shepard said trying to assist in any way possible.

"It was an honor sir. Its an honor to fight… and die by your side," the turian whispered.

"Stay still soldier. You'll make it out of here."

"No sir. I'm spent. I've done my best to help. You need to get to the beam," the turian struggled to talk, "you… have… to end it."

Shepard watched the brave turian pass into the next life. He stood and saw the smoking reaper corpse of Harbinger. The beam was close. Shepard took a deep breath. He was tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of all the death. Tired of losing brave soldiers and friends to these monsters. Then he remembered Liara. Her words before she left. She loved him and he loved her. He had to finish this. He had to make the galaxy safe from the reaper threat. He had to. For Liara. Slowly the commander took a step forward. Then another. Each step more tiresome then the last. But his will to get back to Liara and to finish this war was more powerful than the exhaustion that he felt. And as Shepard stepped into the beam he remembered a smiling asari woman in a time long before war and chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is the conversation between Shepard and Anderson after TIM is dealt with. The convo in the game was decent but I thought it could've used more. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for the kind words so far. I love getting reviews and P.M's. You guys rock, keep 'em coming :)

Chapter 3: Quite a View

Shepard sat down beside his old friend, Anderson. His head was swimming from the pain. He continued applying pressure to the gunshot in his stomach.

"Commander," Anderson acknowledged.

"We did it, sir," Shepard said looking at his wounded comrade.

"Yes. We did," Anderson said slowly, each word a slight struggle, "We both did."

The two soldiers stared at the place they called home. Earth. It would be saved. The Crucible would end it all.

"It's… Quite a view," Anderson breathed looking at the planet.

Shepard let out a small chuckle that pained him, "Best seats in the house."

Anderson nodded. He realized just how tired he was. His senses started to dull.

"God," Anderson whispered, "Feels like years since I just… sat down."

"I think you earned a rest," Shepard said a tear slowly forming in his eye.

Anderson started to close his eyes.

"Anderson?"

His eyes opened again. He nodded to the wounded commander. Anderson watched Earth again. A question formed at his lips. Something that nagged at him. Something personal.

"You ever wonder… what would have been different if this never had happened?" Anderson asked.

"Yeah," Shepard replied with a slight groan as his wound began to act up again.

"I never had a family Shepard," Anderson said sadly and with a far off look in his eye as if he could see a history that was never there, "Never had children."

"There'll be time enough for that now, sir," Shepard said watching his friend weakening. A single tear released itself from its green eyed prison.

Anderson let out a weak laugh, "I… I think that ship has sailed, John."

"No, Anderson, we're going to make it out of this. Together."

"John…" His sentence was cut off has a he coughed.

Shepard looked away. He hated watching friends die. It was a burden that always haunted him.

"What about you?" Anderson asked.

"What?" the spectre said.

"Ever think about settling down?" Anderson said with a smile.

"I… I'd be lying if I said it hadn't crossed my mind a time or two," Shepard replied thinking of a life with Liara, "But I'm a soldier Anderson, like you. I don't think I'm fit for much else."

"Sure you would," Anderson said with a small stern tone.

"Yeah?" Shepard said, humoring the old man, "I… do like the sound of that though. Not sure I'd be good at it though."

"I don't know John," Anderson said sounding like a father, "I think… I think you'd make a great dad."

Shepard thought about it. Little children running around his legs. Giggles of joy. Looking up to Shepard and wanting his attention.

"Huh," was all Shepard could say as he watched the fantasy play through his mind.

"Just think of how… proud your kids would be," Anderson was beaming, "Telling everyone that their dad is, Commander Shepard."

Shepard snapped back to reality. His kids would be proud? But what about his mistakes? His failures? The lives lost because he wasn't quick enough or because of a bad call? His kids wouldn't be proud of a father like that. Right?

"I… I have done a lot of things that aren't something to be proud of," Shepard said.

"I think you can relate to every parent out there Shepard," Anderson said weakly, his vision becoming dark, "I'm proud of you, son."

"Anderson!" Shepard said.

Anderson slowly closed his eyes and began hunching over.

"I'm… Proud of… you," Anderson's final words a whisper as his eyes shut.

"Anderson! Anderson!" Shepard almost shouted.

Tears flowed down his face as the only man he could call a father figure passed. Shepard let out a tearful whimper.

"Anderson?" He hoped that the old man would wake up again. That some miracle would take place, "David?"

He looked at the man who was resting in peace. The man he could call "father". Shepard wiped his face.

"Thank you," Shepard whispered.

He looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. He groaned.

"Well," he said, "If I'm going to die, at least the view is nice."

Darkness began creeping at the corners of his eyes. He wound no longer bothered him. If this was death, it wasn't so bad. His eyes began to get very heavy. He realized how exhausted he was.

"Just for a couple minutes," Shepard said to himself as his eyes drooped.

"Commander!" Joker's voice crackled over the comm.

"Huh?"

"Shepard, where are you?" Joker asked.

"I… I'm in the Citadel. I started the Crucible."

"Commander?" Joker asked again.

"Joker?" Shepard said.

"Commander we are trying to come pick you up but we need your location," Joker said with intensity.

"The Citadel!" Shepard said.

"Commander!"

Shepard couldn't be heard. His friends were looking for him. Trying to save him but he couldn't contact them.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Commander please answer…" Joker said.

"Shepard?" Liara's voice reached the spectre's ear now.

Shepard sat there looking at his wound. He wanted to give up. He wanted to lie down and rest.

"Shepard… please…" Liara's voice cracked, Shepard could see the tears spilling down her face in his mind, "John… You promised. You promised! You said you would come back. You promised me you would!"

"I know," Shepard said as if she could hear him.

"Shepard, you can't die. Not again. I can't mourn for you again. I couldn't bear it. Please. Please answer. I need you. If you die…"

Shepard heard a sob from the woman he loved. His heart felt like it would break. He promised. He loved her. He couldn't destroy her life again. His legs wobbled as he tried to stand up.

"Shepard I always imagined… what our lives would be like, when this ended," Liara cried into the comm.

Shepard felt like his legs would buckle beneath him. The pain was back. Agonizing.

"I want to spend my life with you," she continued to confess.

"I'm trying," he whispered, "I'm trying to get to you!"

"I know you were teasing about the little blue children and marriage, John, but I can't let go of that possible future if you're alive. John…"

"Liara, I'm coming…" Shepard said as he steadied himself and took a tiresome step forward.

"I love you, Shepard," her cries brought Shepard to tears. He was going to honor his promise.

"Commander Shepard!" Hackett's voice now came over his comm.

"Sir? What… what do you need me to do?" Shepard said hesitantly wanting to escape, to board the Normandy, to hold Liara again, to live his life with her.

"The Crucible, it's not firing. It's gotta be something on your end," the admiral said.

Shepard slowly walked to the console feeling more tired than ever. His wounds screamed out. He looked at the computer, his vision blurred and darkening.

"I-I don't… I don't see…" Shepard said as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Hackett's calls went unheard as Shepard was carried up on a platform. His life hanging by a mere thread. The galaxy held its breath hoping that the "Saviour of the Galaxy" could turn on the super weapon in time. And flying above Earth was the crew of the Normandy, with Liara who was crying into her pillow, praying to the Goddess that the man she loved would return.


	4. Chapter 4

I really hope you're enjoying my version of Mass Effect's ending. I am making certain things my own so I hope you don't mind. I am enjoying writing it. Anyway this is during the Normandy's escape and Shepard's choice that the Catalyst gives him. The destroy choice has been made and this is the aftermath. (Apologies to those who wanted something involving the Starchild, he is just something that can't really be defeated due to the fact that he's pretty much a god. So again apologies but this is the aftermath.) Hope you like. Reviews are always appreciated. You guys are the best. Thank you for all the kind words so far :) Again I do not own any of the Mass Effect universe, characters, etc.

Chapter 4: A Choice, an Escape and a Vision

His hands hurt from how hard he gripped the gun. Everything rode upon his choice. Synthesis? Was the galaxy ready for that kind of change? To become something entirely new? Different? Shepard shook his head. Controlling the reapers. Could it be possible? Was this… being telling the truth? That Shepard could control them. He did not know. And to replace the child, to become the reapers master, and yet lose everything. Shepard stared at his feet. His thoughts going a mile a minute he turned toward the glowing red, glass pipe. Destroy the reapers. That had been his true goal in this whole endeavor. Wiping them out would save everyone. Well… not everyone. All synthetics, all technology would be affected. In one way or another. The Geth, the fleets above Earth, EDI. All would be targeted.

Shepard exhaled slowly, his mind made up. His slow limping steps were carefully watched by the starchild. Shepard turned toward it and saw its "brow" furrow. Perhaps the child wished Shepard did not have the choice. The spectre limped on again. Standing before the means to the reapers destruction, and the galaxy's salvation he eyed the gun. It felt like the heaviest thing he had ever held. He slowly raised it. The child disappeared as Shepard pulled the trigger. The glass cracked with each bullet. Each bullet with a name. Kaiden, Anderson, Mordin, Thane. Shepard's anger forcing the gun to deliver each slug faster and faster. Then the explosion shot him backwards. His body slammed into the ground with tremendous force. He slowly drifted away into the abyss hoping that the right choice had been made. Hoping he would see her again. Hoping to keep the most important promise in his life.

"Shepard?" Joker called over the comm.

"All fleets get out of there!" Hackett's commanding voice thundered over all channels, "The Crucible is firing!"

"Shepard? Answer, damn it!" Joker yelled, "Everyone's pulling back!"

Liara, Garrus, Ashley, and James stood on the bridge with Joker. Hoping, praying, that their friend would answer their hails. Joker kept calling out to the commander. Hackett made another order to retreat. James stepped beside Joker and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Joker," he said quietly, "We have to go."

"What?" Garrus said in shock.

Liara's face became one of concern and sadness.

"But we-" Joker began.

"No, we can't," James said, "We can't stay here."

"No! We are not leaving without Shepard Vega!" Garrus said stepping forward.

"If we stay here, who knows what will happen? It's too dangerous! Joker get us out of here."

Garrus grabbed James by the collar and lifted him off his feet. His scarred face filled with rage.

"We're not leaving!" Garrus said, emphasizing each word.

James looked at Liara. She tried her best to hold back her grief. It saddened him to see her like that but survival was all that mattered to him now.

"Garrus, Shepard wouldn't want you to die in vain," he said calmly.

Garrus's mandibles twitched. His eyes narrowed.

"We have to go," James said again.

"He's right," Joker said, almost at a whisper.

"What?" Garrus dropped the Lieutenant.

"We could die if we stay up here. The weapon could wipe us all out. James is right. He wouldn't want us to die waiting for him."

Liara ran from the bridge, her sobs heard by all on the bridge. James shifted his feet as Garrus looked at him and Joker.

"If he is alive his death is on you!" the turian said.

"Garrus…" James said.

"No, Vega! I thought he was your friend. But I guess not."

"That's not fair," James said.

"Oh no?" Garrus's anger began to show, "Let's discuss what fair is down in the armory you bastard."

Garrus's challenge was followed by him getting close to the lieutenant's face. Ashley then stepped in and placed a hand on the turian's armored chest. Her eyes were saddened and when she spoke it was all she could do to keep control.

"Garrus, please. Go check on Liara."

Garrus gave one last angered glance to James and nodded to Ashley. As he trudged away he looked back.

"Joker," said Garrus, "He was a brother to you too."

Joker blinked away his emotions as he played with the controls. The ship flying from Earth and Shepard. The Normandy flying as fast as it could as the Crucible shot out a massive red beam that hit the mass relay. Joker breathed a silent apology to his lost friend.

Garrus stood outside Liara's quarters. He was nervous. Perhaps he should come back later. He lifted his hand and hesitated.

"I don't think I should," he said mentally.

He stood there with a hand prepared to knock for several minutes more before he knocked lightly. There was no answer. He knocked again.

"Please," Liara's broken voice came from within, "Go away."

The sound of her voice broke the turian's heart. He thought of leaving but he knew that she needed someone to help, especially now. He knocked again.

"Who is it?" she asked, annoyance in her tone through the sadness and grief.

"Its…" Garrus sighed, "Garrus."

The door opened and her tear stricken face appeared. Garrus didn't know what to do. He just knew that he had to help.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She stepped aside after a moment of debate. He entered and did his best to prepare for anything. She sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands. Garrus shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He watched as the sobs racked her body. He swallowed his discomfort and sat beside her. His arm around her shoulder he whispered, "I'm sorry." She hugged the turian and cried into him. Garrus did his best to comfort her. Shushing her gently and stroking her arm.

When the sobs subsided, at least for the moment, she looked at him and said, Thank you."

"For what?"

"For standing by Shepard. For trying to save him."

The turian nodded. Shepard was his best friend, a brother. He'd do anything to save him.

"Thank you, Garrus."

"Liara… I'm sorry. I wish… I wish things had happened differently. I just..." A sigh escaped the turian's lips. "I'm here… you know… if you need me."

The asari nodded with a forced smile.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Garrus nodded, avoiding her eyes. He got up but her hand took his.

"Will… will you stay here? Just to keep me company at least?" she asked another tear rolling down her blue cheek.

Garrus sat down in a nearby chair with a nod and watched Liara lie down facing him. Garrus smiled reassuringly and took her hand.

"I'm here," he said.

She nodded and as she slowly drifted off to sleep Garrus tried to fight off something that he had suppressed for a long time. The feelings he had for Liara began to resurface. When he found out that Shepard and her were together he fought off the feelings but now, they were coming back full force. He set her hand down and watched her. Her beauty was intoxicating. Garrus tried to combat his feelings for her but knew it was to no avail. He cared about her. He decided that he would be there for her, especially when her grief ended.

Everyone stood there. Sadness played upon the face of everyone. The wall where the names of the lost were hung. Liara held the metal plate. Commander Shepard written upon it in white. She hesitantly stepped forward. Everyone watched. Memories replaying of their friend. Liara ran her fingers along the name Shepard. Her gut twisting into knots she looked behind her into the eyes of Garrus. Garrus gave her an encouraging nod. She turned back around and saw the name EDI on the wall. She remembered how the Normandy had lost control. How it had shut down momentarily and crash-landed on an unknown planet. EDI was gone. Her body, dead, and the link in the Normandy had been fried. Joker had been more distraught than ever but kept it to himself. Liara felt tears sting her eyes. She remembered the night before the mission to stop Saren. How amazing it was. How their bodies and minds had become one. An indestructible link to each other. An unbreakable bond.

Something nagged at the back of her mind. A sense that something was wrong. She tried to ignore it as she fastened the plate onto the wall. Then it overtook her. Her eyes went black and she was flooded with emotions and feelings from her past, with Shepard. She relived each moment with him in a matter of seconds. But then something else came. A voice.

"Liara," it whispered.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Liara."

She tried to find who was calling her. Visions of Shepard and their time together dancing before her. She called out.

"Liara," said the voice from behind her.

She whirled around to face him. Shepard. Her shock was uncontainable as she touched his face and arms, not believing it to be real.

"John?"

He nodded.

"Are you-" she began.

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. He smiled. He kissed her briefly and gazed into her eyes.

"Liara no matter what happens, I'm always with you."

"I…"

His body slowly began to evaporate.

"I'm always with you Liara," he said, "I love you."

"Don't go," she said, the tears beginning to flow.

"Liara, I understand. No matter what, I love you, and I'll always be with you."

"Shepard what's going on? Don't go, please!"

But he was gone and before he disappeared a scene flashed in front of her. A man buried in rubble. Armor seared to his skin. Bloodied and bruised. She couldn't identify who it was. She saw something then. A dog tag. An N7 dog tag hanging around his neck. And him, taking a gasp of air.

She woke up on the floor. Everyone kneeling and watching her with concern. She wondered if what she had seen was real or just a fantasy. Her head ached.

"Liara, are you alright?" Garrus asked.

She shook her head of the dizziness she felt. The headache was intense as she looked at everyone.

"He… he's alive," she whispered.

"What? Who?" asked Ashley.

"Shepard… He… He's alive."


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter will be fairly short since I'm working on a few other projects, one of which will be posted in my stories, so I hope you'll forgive me. (If you like Assassin's Creed stay tuned to my profile or whatever.) This is dealing with the whole "Shepard lives" ending clip. Yes he is alive ***Cheering*. **A huge thank you to the ME3 soundtrack. Inspires all my chapters and is, in my opinion, the best current soundtrack in gaming. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: Discovery and Survival

Private Johns had seen it all. Survived it all. Had dug in foxholes and fought them. And lived. He had joined the attack on London. Helped in the final push to the Citadel. He had fought hard with his squad as wave after wave of husks had pushed them back. He watched helplessly as his friends, his brothers in arms, were killed mercilessly in front of him. He remembered the moment when he was the only survivor of his squad and his ammo was all but gone. The husks pouring from every crack and crevice, and the fear gripping his heart. The final bullet chambered and the gun held to his head. He had closed his eyes and heard it. The massive red wave. It passed through everything. It wiped out all the husks, turning them to ash. The massive reapers falling lifeless. He had let out a breath and collapsed. The shock consumed him. He had survived.

Johns had regrouped with a platoon made up of men from varieties of squads and companies. The men all shook hands and welcomed any surviving new comers. No bitterness to anyone who had lived. Johns had been tasked almost immediately to look for survivors. Anyone who might be trapped or wounded or alone.

"Go on," his new C.O. instructed, "Anyone who is alive, bring 'em back here."

Johns had only nodded, the shock not quite gone yet. He had been assigned with another Marine. A corporal who had been a part of a diversionary group. The only survivor of his squad as well. They had searched among rubble and littered mounds of corpses but found no one. War stories were quietly swapped, occasionally, as they searched. Johns was now digging through rubble. He stood upright and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Anyone out there?" he shouted across all the destruction.

No answer. Just the wind and silence. He shook his head. Their sacrifices would be honored, not only by this generation, but also for thousands to come. He began to dig again when he heard it. A quick noise that alerted him. It sounded like a sharp intake of breath. He listened again. There! There it was again, coming from below him.

"Hello!" He shouted as he dug, "I'm here to help! Are you okay?"

No reply came. Johns dug faster.

"Hello?" he called again.

He couldn't hear any breathing. Johns dug like a madman and suddenly stopped when he saw an armored chest plate. The dog tag caught his eye.

"N7…" he whispered aloud.

He got back to shifting the rubble, careful not to hurt its occupant, and cursed himself for the distraction.

"Hey, buddy, I'm here! Stay with me!"

When the last piece of brick had been moved Johns looked at the soldier. He was hurt, badly. Blood was seeping through the armor and his face was bruised. He didn't dare touch him for fear of how critical his condition may be.

"Jackson!" Johns called, "Get over here quick!"

Johns partner, Jackson, ran over.

"Yeah?"

"I think he's alive."

Jackson knelt and looked over the soldier.

"No way. Look at him. He's gotta be gone by now," he said.

Jackson saw the dog tag and placed it in his palm delicately. The N7 caught his eye. He looked from the tag to the man who wore it.

"Holy shit," he breathed.

"What?" Johns asked.

"I… I think that's Shepard."

"THE commander Shepard?" Johns wondered.

"Yeah…"

They both looked at the unconscious man in awe. Shepard himself. Jackson snapped out of it.

"Johns get a medic down here now. Run man!"

Johns made a dash back to the makeshift HQ. Jackson looked at Shepard.

"Damn, sir. Guess they got you too huh?"

The medic was there in a few minutes and knelt next to the spectre. The two soldiers watched the doctor work. He placed to fingers at Shepard's neck.

"I got a pulse!" he announced.

"Then let's get him out of here!" Johns said.

"No don't touch him. We don't know how severe his injuries are. I don't want to unintentionally kill him if we move him."

The medic began scanning Shepard's body with his Omni-tool.

"Any indication who he is?" the doctor asked.

"We… we think it's Commander Shepard," said Jackson.

The medic's eyes widened.

"THE Shepard?"

The soldiers nodded.

"Then we need to be EXTRA careful."

Shepard stood in a void. The abyss welcoming him. He had no memory of where he was or how he got there. He only remembered shooting the glowing red pipe and the explosion. He looked around. Nothing. Just darkness. He heard something. Voices. What sounded like two men.

"Jackson!" The voice called.

Then another voice. They were having a conversation about something. The voices were off though. As if they were distorted and distant. He struggled to hear.

"I got a pulse!"

A pulse? A doctor then. But who was hurt?

"THE Shepard?"

He was hurt. But he couldn't be. He was awake. Right? Shepard listened to the distant voices.

"We need to be extra careful here!"

Shepard couldn't hear anything else then. He strained to listen but got nothing. He felt tired. More tired then he had ever been in his life. He was then aware of something far off in the blackness. A light. A white light. And a voice beckoning him. The light got closer and its warmth brought him a sense of peace. It invited him. He took a slow and fatigued step forward. The light slowly began to take him. Shepard allowed it touch his fingertips. Its warmth promising rest. Then he heard it. Sobbing. He turned his head and a vision flashed before him. Liara. Crying. He began to walk away from the light. It's call began to quiet as he went closer to the vision before him.

"Liara," he whispered.

Her sobs subsided as she answered her door. Garrus was there, trying to comfort her. Her cries began again as she sat.

"Oh, Liara," he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He watched as she fell asleep. He watched as there was a plate put up on the memorial wall with his name on it. He shut his eyes.

"I… I'm dead?" he asked aloud.

"Clear!" came a shout from all around him.

Shepard's chest jolted up. It hurt. The darkness slowly began to crumble away as his chest jolted again. He watched the still of Liara.

"I'm coming," he said as his chest violently jolted again, "I'm coming."

His eyes snapped open. He became aware of the pain. His body screaming in agony as he sat upright in an army cot. An I.V. in his left arm and monitors beeping.

"Commander Shepard!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Shepard yelled as the pain erupted.

"Sir we need you to calm down," someone said.

Shepard was unaware of his surroundings. His instincts kicked in as began to yell louder and tried to fight off anyone who dare touch him.

"WHERE AM I? WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE'S LIARA?"

"He's not calming down. Give him the sedative."

"I'LL RIP YOU APART WHOEVER YOU ARE! I… I… WHERE…"

Shepard slowly drifted off as the drugs kicked in. His thoughts slowing down as he lay back down.

"L-Li."

"Sh. Calm down," someone said.

"Liara," he whispered as he went under.

The doctors all looked at each other. Shepard had lived.

"This isn't good," said one.

"He's in critical condition."

"We'll need to operate, most likely."

"Damn. Scans are showing what exactly?"

"Serious head trauma. His right arm is shattered. Now knowing if he'll have use of it. A prosthetic may be needed. His legs aren't working correctly. He shouldn't be alive. Either he's got some kind of unnatural luck or he's got someone looking out for him."

The doctors all nodded as they observed the legendary spectre. The man who had saved the galaxy, asleep in the cot muttering the name "Liara" again and again.


	6. Chapter 6

I kind of want to expand upon Garrus's feelings for Liara in this one. (Hope you don't mind.) I did like in the game how he ended up with Tali (for me anyway) but this is a what-if kind of thing that I like. So, again, Garrus's unmentioned feelings toward our favorite asari. (Note: I never played ME1 so I don't know if Garrus and Liara ever chatted or something. This is my version so remember that. Another thing is that this jumps from past to "present" a few times.) Also it would really be awesome if you'd check out my other story that takes place in the Assassin's Creed universe and review it. Much appreciated. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mass Effect. All characters belong to Bioware.

Chapter 6: Memories

Everyone had been disbelieving. Shepard alive? Impossible. Yet, the look in Liara's eyes had everyone almost convinced that it had to be true. Garrus had escorted her back to her quarters. The moment of visions and memories had drained her of her energy. She lay on the bed looking up at the turian.

"Garrus," she whispered as her eyes began to close, "He's alive. It's a miracle."

Garrus smiled. One that was happy for her. Yet his eyes told another story. One of pain and sadness. He held her hand as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Liara," he murmured.

He trudged out of the room stopping just inside the door to look upon the beautiful asari. He sighed. Shepard was alive, he couldn't be with her. He walked to the port observation room. He looked inside. No one. James wasn't playing poker nor was any of the crew having a quiet drink. He walked in and sat at the bar. A turian whiskey sat on the counter calling his name. He picked it up and poured himself a shot. Downing it he reloaded and quickly began drowning his sorrow.

"It never would have worked out, Garrus," he told himself after a third hit.

He remembered seeing Liara for the first time. Her stunning beauty overwhelmed him. The first time she had spoken to him threw him off guard. When she just walked, with such grace, up to him and asked him his name.

"G-Garrus," he replied.

"Garrus," she said, "I'm Liara."

Garrus became bashful and nodded, looking away. Liara cocked her head to the side with a smile.

"I look forward to working with you," she said trying to catch his eye.

"Likewise," Garrus said pretending to be preoccupied with something.

Garrus refilled the glass. He regretted not being more confident at that moment. Perhaps things would have been different.

"Maybe not," he whispered as he drank again.

He remembered when Shepard had them both on a mission. How she had take a bullet through the shoulder.

"Garrus, get her! I'll cover you!" Shepard had ordered.

Garrus didn't hesitate. His speed had surprised him as he dashed toward the bleeding asari. He picked her up and took her behind cover. She groaned, holding the wound.

"Hold still," Garrus said.

His omni-tool scanned her injury. He looked at her straight in the eye.

"Do you trust me?" he had asked.

She nodded. Garrus took the hand covering her shoulder, it was covered in blood, and held it. He gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled. She smiled back then stifled a cry as the medigel was injected into the wound. He examined the gunshot.

"You'll be okay," he said, "At least until we can get you proper medical attention."

She nodded. Garrus then charged back into battle, her thank you drowned out by the sounds of gunfire. After the success of the mission Shepard had escorted her to Doctor Chakwas. Garrus watched from the doorway as Shepard said something reassuring and then walked off. Chakwas had done a quick and clean procedure and insisted Liara rest there. She agreed unhappily. That's when she eyed Garrus still standing in the doorway to the med bay. She smiled and waved him over. Garrus looked at the floor as he hesitantly walked to her bedside.

"Garrus?" she asked.

He made a nod with his head to show he was listening.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding a bit awkward.

"Garrus, look at me," she said.

He slowly met her beautiful blue eyes.

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"It… it was nothing," he said and began looking at the floor again, feeling more self-conscious than ever.

"No it was something," she said and took his hand, "You helped me. I could have died back there if you hadn't helped."

The touch sent a spark through him as he looked at her. Embarrassment shot through him as he said, "I was just doing what Shepard ordered."

"Oh," she said slightly disappointed, "Still thank you."

"Your… welcome," he said mentally cursing himself for telling her it was an order.

"I'll talk to you later?" she asked letting go of his hand.

"Sure… definitely," he said rather quickly.

Her smile melted him inside. He walked from the room smiling.

Garrus felt the burn of the whiskey as he let it slide down his throat slowly. He looked at the half empty bottle.

"Damn it," he cursed, his words beginning to slur, "I shoulda… Why didn't I do something different?"

He pushed the glass away and reached for the bottle. He looked at its contents. He took a sip and let it burn him. Memories rushing to him faster and faster with each gulp.

"Garrus?" Liara asked from the med bay's bed.

"Yeah, hi," he began dumbly. His feet shifting awkwardly as he entered.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I…"

_Damn it Vakarian! Say something. Stop being so afraid. But she's so beautiful and intelligent and…_

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked quizzically, head cocked.

"For saying that Shepard's order is why I saved you."

"But you didn't."

"Well I might as well have. Look I would've saved you regardless of an order," he said.

"Oh," her smile returned and the turian felt his heart flutter.

"Yeah and listen… Um…" His hesitation, he knew, wouldn't go unnoticed.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"Uh…" his eyes darted to the floor, "Get better, okay? You're a great addition to the team and it would be a damn shame if we lost you."

"Garrus, it's nothing fatal," she laughed.

"Oh," he said awkwardly and cursed himself.

"But I appreciate your concern," she said.

"No problem," he said.

He stood there silently watching the ground for a few moments before Liara began to sense something else was on his mind.

"Garrus? Was there anything else?"

"I… I…"

_Come on! Just ask her to have a drink with you sometime!_

"Garrus," Shepard's voice came over the P.A. system, "I need you with me for this mission. Head to the cargo bay. I'll brief you on the shuttle."

"Sure thing, Shepard."

He turned to go.

"Garrus," Liara called, "Weren't you going to finish what you were about to say?"

"I… I'll talk to you later," he said over his shoulder.

The bottle was almost empty now. Garrus felt dizziness beginning to overwhelm him. He got up from the stool. His steps were unbalanced and he fell to the floor where he lay in a heap. He tried to stand but gave up and lay there, letting his mind remember the past.

"Garrus, thanks for coming by," Liara said cheerfully.

"Sure," he said avoiding eye contact.

"I was hoping you knew how to fix this," she said handing him her pistol.

He accepted it and looked it over.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"It just stopped working during that last mission," she said.

"Hm."

He began examining it more closely. His hands tinkered with the weapon trying to find the problem. He disassembled it and then reassembled it in seconds.

"Should be good now," he said, "Firing mechanism was jammed."

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded. Their friendship had been steadily growing with each mission. They had occasional talks and Garrus became more and more confident with her. Yet he was still scared to tell her how he felt.

"May I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

She leaned against the wall and smiled to herself.

"What do you think of Shepard?" she asked.

That question began a downhill spiral of his chances with Liara. Garrus knew that he had missed his chance. That he would have to step aside if Shepard had feelings for her. Garrus remembered them becoming even better friends when her and Shepard were together. He remembered watching them laugh and smile together. He forced his feelings for Liara away. He remembered when Shepard had been spaced and their escape pods had landed. Her concern for Shepard when he wasn't with them. Her grief when no one found him. Garrus felt the feelings come back but forced them away when she left for Illium. Now here he was, drunk, on a cold floor and still he couldn't have her. He lay there, the cold tiles touching his scar. He let a single teardrop fall.

"The best man won," he muttered in a slurred voice.


	7. Chapter 7

READ THIS! Haha! Okay so just to clear things up in the last chapter, Garrus has a bit of a crush on Liara (teehee), but lets remember this is MY version of the story. In my ME3 game Garrus did end up with Tali. This is just my imagination at work. Anyway I hope you are enjoying. Be sure to favorite me as an author if you are liking my work and be on the lookout for my future projects. Your support is greatly appreciated, you have no idea. This chapter jumps between Shepard and Garrus. Enjoy

Chapter 7: A Drink and an Old Friend

Garrus lay there for a while. The cold tiles allowing his head to clear. He didn't want the sadness anymore and alcohol sure wasn't fixing anything. He heard the door open.

"Garrus? What are you doing down there?" asked a curious Quarian.

Garrus scrambled to his feet. A look of embarrassment on his face as he still felt slightly intoxicated.

"What? I… uh… fell," he hoped the terrible excuse would satisfy Tali.

"Right," she said sarcastically, "It wouldn't have anything to do with that empty bottle of Turian Whiskey on the floor would it?"

Garrus followed her gaze. The bottle had followed him to the floor apparently. She walked over to a bar stool and sat. She turned to Garrus.

"What are we drinking to?" she asked slightly cheerfully.

Garrus chuckled ignoring the throb in his head.

"Whatever you want to drink to, I suppose," he said.

Tali. The tech-savvy Quarian and he became instant friends. Trying to out calibrate tech or studying together, he always had a good time with her around.

"Is something up Garrus?" she asked her head cocked to the side. Just like Liara.

"No, just… remembering," he replied.

"That isn't vague, Vakarian," she joked.

He smiled and pulled a Turian brandy from the shelf and sat beside her. He poured two glasses, knowing one terrible hangover would await tomorrow, and gave one to her.

"Sometimes… sometimes something you don't want to remember or feel comes back to test you," he said, seriousness entering his tone, "Do you know what I mean?"

Tali had a straw out and began tuning her helmet to triple filter the brandy.

"Of course I do," she said.

This caught the Turian slightly off guard.

"Really?"

"Yep," she said.

"Something you care to share?" Garrus asked sipping the drink slowly.

"Oh no Vakarian!" she laughed, "It'll take a lot more drinks to make me spill this kind of information."

Garrus chuckled. She lifted her glass.

"Keelah-Se'lia," she said happily.

"Cheers," Garrus returned clinking her glass with his.

Shepard stood in the void again, listening to the distant sounds of the doctors' conversation. He wondered how bad it was. But why was he in this void again? Perhaps this was a place between life and death. He saw visions of his life flash briefly.

"Liara," he whispered, "I'm coming."

"We'll see won't we?" said a voice from behind. It sounded familiar.

Shepard whirled around. Kaiden stood there smiling. Except he was different. He was brighter. As if a spotlight was behind him.

"Kaiden?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," the man said.

"What? How?"

"Don't try to think about it," he said smiling, "You'll hurt yourself. Trust me."

"But where are we?" Shepard asked.

"Where we are is the Brink. Kind of like an abyss except it's the midpoint between life and death. It shows you visions of your life. Memories of happy times, friends, loved ones," Kaiden explained.

"How are you here? You… you died back on Ilos," Shepard said painfully, as if it had just happened recently.

"I'm just looking out for you. A guardian angel kind of," Kaiden smiled looking upward, "Somebody up there really took a liking to you I suppose."

Shepard was shocked.

"He gave me a second chance," Kaiden said, "I've been helping you out on your missions. Just giving you some kind of edge. Seeing something quicker or reacting to enemies in a flash. I protected you sometimes. A few bullets were stopped here and there."

"I… I don't believe this," Shepard whispered.

"It's alright," Kaiden said, "I'm just here to keep you company. If you want, of course."

Shepard only nodded.

"Do you remember our first mission together?" asked Tali.

Garrus laughed, "How could I forget? You let me rescue you after that bullet puncture and you were trying to give 'a hero a kiss' with snot running down your nose and a sky high fever."

Tali giggled. She took a drink using the straw. Garrus refilled his drink and topped hers off.

"Let's not forget the time I saved your hide," she said.

"Right," Garrus nodded, "The Collectors were pretty tenacious."

"You're welcome Turian," Tali laughed.

Garrus forgot about Liara. His troubles left behind as he reminisced with his friend.

"Remember when we tricked Shepard into thinking we left you behind during a mission?" Garrus asked.

"One of our finest moments!" Tali exclaimed with glee.

"He had ordered Joker back to the planet," Garrus chuckled.

Tali sighed, her glass empty. Garrus filled the glass halfway.

"I thought he liked me, ya know?" Tali admitted.

"Liked you or LIKED you," Garrus asked with a suggestive tone.

"Shut up," Tali chuckled, punching him playfully, "You know what I mean."

"I know," Garrus said.

"I thought him ordering the ship around meant something," she said.

"You're a friend to him."

"Yeah… but I… LIKED him," she said, using the same tone Garrus had.

"Oh," murmured Garrus, "So is this the big secret then?"

"Yep."

"I somehow always had a feeling," Garrus said and took a drink.

"What?" The Quarian said embarrassed.

"Yeah. It was kind of obvious in how shy you were around him," Garrus teased.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Tali said irritated.

"Relax," Garrus said lightly, "I'm playing."

Tali chuckled and sipped away at the drinks remnants. Garrus was on his fourth glass.

"So, now, will you tell me what's wrong?" Tali asked.

Garrus sighed. He pondered whether or not to say. He recognized her legitimate concern in her tone. Why not? She trusted him with hers.

"I… uh… I got drunk," he said flatly.

"Yeah. I saw that. No one lays on the floor unless their drunk around here. But why?"

Garrus bowed his head. He drank down the rest of his glass. He looked at Tali.

"I… look its Liara," Garrus said.

"She's really convinced Shepard's alive," Tali said.

"Yeah, but I…" Garrus hesitated.

"But?"

"I cared about her," he said quickly.

"She's a friend of yours. Of course you do."

"No I mean…" Garrus didn't want to say what he truly felt in his heart.

"What?" Tali asked.

"I… loved her," Garrus admitted staring at his empty glass.

"Don't worry John," Kaiden said, "I'm here with you."

"What's about to happen?" Shepard asked.

Just then a vision appeared before them both. Shepard was in a medical tent. IVs and tubes poking from his skin. Doctors surrounded him as they prepared to operate. Shepard saw how bad it was.

"Will I… Will I feel any of it?" Shepard asked.

"Some. But it's to save you. I mean you want to go back right?"

"Yeah," Shepard said watching tools being brought to tables in the vision.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint Liara after all," Kaiden said with a smile.

Shepard chuckled and shook his head with a smile.

"Right," he said.

"It'll be over before you know it," Kaiden said placing an arm around his friend's shoulder.

Tali only stared. Garrus shifted his feet uncomfortably. Then the Quarian nodded.

"I understand," she said, "You don't need to be embarrassed."

"I… thanks Tali," Garrus said, "I don't know. Shepard got to her first. And I gave them their space when they were together. But after we left Earth… I mean I was saddened when we left. He's like a brother to me. But the feelings came back when I tried to help her through the grief."

Tali listened intently. Occasionally nodding as Garrus shared his thoughts.

"I just… I just wanted a chance, I guess," Garrus finished.

"I get you," Tali said, "I felt the same way about Shepard."

Garrus nodded and poured another drink into him.

"You want my honest opinion, Garrus?" asked Tali.

"Sure."

"You're too good for her," she said, "I mean look at you. Loyal, strong, brave, a great shot, commanding, and maybe it's the alcohol but not bad looking either."

Garrus laughed, "Thanks Tali."

She smiled under her helmet.

"I'm glad you shared with me," she said.

"Yeah. Me too," Garrus said, "And thanks for sharing with me."

She nodded. They looked in each other's eyes for a long while. Their friendship meant a lot to the both of them. But a thought crept into their minds. What if their was happiness to be found there?

"Garrus?" asked Tali shyly.

"Yeah?"

"You… you mean a lot to me," she said, "Being a good friend and all."

He nodded, "Yeah you to."

She placed a hand on his. He hesitantly held it and they gazed into one another. Slowly with one hand Garrus gently removed her mask. She was stunning. She blushed when he smiled. Slowly leaning over the counter Garrus brought his face close to hers. She met him the rest of the way and they shared a passionate kiss that brought awareness to their true feelings for one another.

"I guess we could try this." Garrus chuckled after the kiss.

"Sure," she smiled, "I… think after a kiss like that, how could I say no?"

Shepard watched the surgery. Pain had briefly erupted in his legs, his arms and his head when they operated on that part of his body. He had screamed a couple of times but Kaiden was there to support him.

"You're doing well buddy," he said, "it's almost done."

Doctors had taken hours to complete the surgery. When complete Kaiden let Shepard go.

"It's done," he smiled, "You'll be able to go back now."

"Great," Shepard said.

"Or you can come with me," Kaiden said staring at a light drawing closer.

"What?"

"That light, it leads to a paradise. A place where you find rest, peace and happiness. It's… incredible."

Shepard saw Kaiden begin stepping into the light. He saw people in it. He saw his parents there. Smiling and waving. Tears stung his eyes. He longed to see them again. There was Thane. A smile on his face too. He bowed when Shepard smiled at him. Mordin was laughing and talking with other Salarians Shepard didn't recognize but when Mordin saw him he laughed and waved. Kaiden extended a hand from within the portal of light.

"Come on," he said almost laughing, "I promise its not so bad here."

"Yeah it looks great," Shepard said wiping moisture from his eyes.

His hand slowly reached to take Kaiden's but he stopped. Liara was waiting for him. He looked at the vision of his body on a cot.

"But I have a promise to keep," he said, "Something to come back to."

Kaiden smiled and nodded.

"I understand," he said, "And don't worry, we'll wait. Take your time. Enjoy your life."

"I will," Shepard said watching his friends and loved ones waving goodbye as the portal slowly closed, "Bye. For now."

He turned and walked slowly to the vision. He slowly passed through it and his eyes snapped open. IVs and tubes in his arms. Monitors beeping beside him. He lay back down with a smile.

"I'm almost there, Liara," he said, "Almost there."


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you like so far. Thank you all so much for the fantastic support and kind words. I estimated that there will only be a few more chapters until this is all done. If you have enjoyed this please Favorite me as an author and be on the lookout for my future work. Again thank you all so much.

Chapter 8: Shepard and Liara

Shepard had awoke a couple of times since the operation. The drugs that coursed through still had control of his mind. He had often tried to see what had been done but his head always felt heavy so he would give up, lay down and stare at the tent's "ceiling". He often felt like something was missing. He had asked doctors what happened and they would always respond with, "Rest. You need to recover."

"Haven't I been in recovery long enough?" he wondered.

Shepard went back to the moments on the Crucible. His choice to eliminate the reapers. And synthetics. He wondered what the consequences had been. He knew the Geth were gone. And he apologized to them, hoping they were in a better place. For he knew that Geth units did have a soul. Shepard closed his eyes and hoped recovery wouldn't be much longer.

Liara had often slipped into eternity as the Normandy had been stranded. Her eyes would shift to black and she would watch scenes play of her and Shepard together. The night before Ilos. The missions, the conversations, before the invasion of Cerberus and Earth. She loved him and wondered why it had taken her so long to tell him. She watched the first time Shepard had held her close. The first time he had kissed her and told her how much he cared about her. She smiled and lost herself in the moment as if she were there again. His touch, his scent. The kiss and the taste of his lips. She remembered the vision of him, surrounded by rubble, and how he began breathing again. He was alive. She was sure of it. The connection they shared confirmed it. She felt it in her bones. He was alive.

Joker came onto the Normandy's P.A. system. "Hey everyone. So uh… yeah. Just a few more hours and we should be off this planet and will be headed to Earth. Not really sure what we'll find there but hope for the best right? Right. Liara please come up to the bridge, please."

Liara got up from the bed, her eyes returning to their regular blue. She walked to the bridge feeling slightly… off. As if something wasn't quite right. She dismissed it for the time being and continued to the bridge where she found Joker in the captain's seat.

"Joker," she said.

"Hey," Joker replied, "I just wanted to talk to you for a sec."

"Sure."

"Are you positive? Is he really… alive?" Joker's voice was filled with concern and guilt.

"I know it," she said, "I've never felt stronger about something. He's alive."

Joker nodded and turned away.

"Is something the matter?" Liara asked.

"I… I feel bad. Ya know. That we left him."

Liara understood. It still upset her that his closest friends had left him but the time to forgive was now.

"I understand," she said.

"I'm sorry," Joker said, "I know you and him were… a thing."

"It's okay," she said, "As long as he's alive, I'll see him again. We all will."

She placed a hand on Joker's shoulder.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"How… um… if you don't mind me asking that is. Um… how were you planning to move on, ya know, from losing someone you really cared about?"

Liara didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know if she could have moved on. She wondered if she could have moved on a second time. But she knew her answer would affect Jeff. Losing EDI was still fresh.

"I would take heart knowing they're with you in spirit. That no matter what they are with you in your heart," she said.

Joker nodded and shook off the need to break down.

"Thanks," he whispered, "We should be able to take off soon."

Liara nodded and said, "I'll be in my quarters should you need anything."

She turned to go when the feeling returned. She felt dizzy. Sweat formed at the crown of her head. She tried to steady herself.

"Liara are you okay?" Jeff asked from the seat.

"I… I'm n-n-not… I'm…" She fell unconscious to the floor. Joker rushed to her aid and yelled for help. A couple crewmen picked her up and carried her to Chakwas. Liara's eyes were black and a smile was on her face as they carried her.

Shepard dreamed. He saw Liara in a lovely green meadow wearing a sparkling dress. A smile was on her lips as she saw him approach. He placed his hands on her hips and she touched his strong forearms.

"What is this?" he asked.

"A bridge," she said, "A connection we share. So we can be together. In body or spirit."

He looked around the beautiful scenery. The sun shone on them.

"I could get used to it here," he smiled.

"As could I," she replied.

Shepard captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and broke the kiss. She smiled happily at him. And then the moment was over. Shepard's eyes snapped open to see a doctor before him.

"Good morning Commander," she said.

"Hi," the spectre groaned wishing the moment had not ended so soon.

"You're going to be okay," she said.

"Alright," he said, "But what's the damage? What'd you guys have to do?"

"In a nutshell you should be dead," she said, "I guess someone is looking out for you huh?"

Shepard smiled remembering Kaiden.

"Anyway we… had to perform a very extensive operation."

"Okay."

"We… we had to amputate your right arm and both legs."

"What!" Shepard was stunned and looked at his arm. A chrome prostethic greeted his eyes. He looked at his legs and saw the same thing. Chrome legs.

"I'm sorry. We were able to replace them though."

"Yeah. That much is obvious," Shepard muttered moving the chrome fingers and wiggling the robotic toes.

"They are implanted to the brain so they will work like any normal limb."

"Alright," Shepard sighed.

"We also had to operate on you brain. You had a severe concussion and brain damage. We saved your mind and replaced the synthetics in it. For some reason we had to start from scratch after that massive red wave hit. We lost a lot of tech. But you should be fine now."

Shepard nodded.

"Thanks," he said sincerely.

"Of course," she smiled, "if there's anything else let us know. But now get some rest."

Shepard replied with an, "Okay" and then laid down. He waved his right arm in front of him. It worked fine. He made the mental decision to be okay with it all. As long as he was alive he would be okay. He slowly drifted off to sleep as the painkillers took their control of him again.

"Liara?" asked the voice, "Liara?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Are you alright?"

The asari opened her eyes. The dream had been so lovely, so… real.

"I believe so," she said, sitting up now.

"We've done scans," Chakwas said, "You should be fine now."

"What happened?" Liara asked.

"You fainted," the doctor said, "But you'll be fine now. We have already taken off and are headed for Earth."

"That's good to hear," the asari said.

"Yes, however I must ask that you remain here for now. I just want to be sure nothing else pops up."

"Okay," Liara said.

"There's something else," Chakwas said and sat beside the asari.

"What is it?"

Chakwas whispered into her ear. Liara's eyes brightened up. Chakwas nodded smiling.

"And Shepard is alive," she said.

Liara nodded, happier than ever.

"He is confirmed to have survived and is in recovery in a field hospital."

"That's… that's great," Liara whispered. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or jump for joy or all three. Instead she lay down and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The final chapter. I've decided to finish it and update this for you all as fast as I could. Thank you all for the support and words of encouragement. This started off as nothing more than for fun but when people backed me up and wanted more it became something personal and I really hope you all have loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. Again thanks so much. Favorite me and look out for more Mass Effect stories and other works by me. Much love, D-Square.

Chapter 9: Reunion

Shepard slowly walked on his new legs.

"Good job," the doctor praised.

Shepard took another step and another. He extended his new arm and grabbed a bottle of water from a table. He drank from it. Walking on these legs was harder than he thought.

"When will I be released?" Shepard asked.

"Not for awhile," the doctor said, "You need to get used to walking and using your new limbs and we need to be sure there are no other complications with your brain."

Shepard sighed, "I need to go though doc. I need to find someone."

"They'll have to wait," the doctor said.

"She can't," Shepard said, "I promised to come back to her."

"She'll still be waiting, I'm sure," the doctor said, "Now walk back to your bed and get some rest."

Shepard grumbled but did as told. He lay down and waited for them to inject more painkiller into him. He slowly fell under the drug's spell as he thought of his love somewhere out in space, waiting for him.

"I'm coming," he whispered, "I'm coming."

Liara lay there. Her hands clasped over her stomach as she began to feel slightly nauseous.

"Arrival at Earth. ETA 12 minutes." Joker announced.

She felt anxious. She longed to see him again. She needed to touch him again and feel his warmth. She wondered if he had changed. How bad his injuries were. If the final battle had made him… different.

"No," she told herself, "No don't think things like that. He's still Shepard. He's still the man you love."

She smiled. She would see him soon.

The Normandy broke through Earth's atmosphere. The destruction was disheartening but they would rebuild. Joker steadily began to land the ship as he saw a medical tent on radar.

"Almost there buddy," he whispered.

Shepard stirred. He decided to fight. Fight the drugs. He needed to leave. He had to find her. His eyes drooped as the drugs tried to break his will.

"Stay awake," he told himself.

He ripped out the IV in his arm. The pain was numbed by the drugs already in him. He took hold of a clear tube in his leg. He ripped it out. An alarm began to sound from the monitor beside him. He cursed and ripped out more IVs and tubes.

"Shepard!" called a doctor from across the large tent.

He slowly stood and steadied himself. He heard a ship begin landing somewhere close by. He needed a ship. He needed to get out of here first though. Shepard took a slow step toward the open tent flap.

"Commander! Come back here!"

He ignored the calls. He continued walking slowly to the exit.

"Come on John. Come on!" he ordered himself, "Move faster!"

He opened the flap and saw the Normandy land. He felt a tear fall as he saw the cargo bay open.

"Liara…" he whispered as he saw the woman standing there.

"Shepard!" she yelled in astonishment.

She began running toward him. He tried to run. His new legs refused.

"Commander come back here now!" a doctor called from behind.

He turned to see the doctor approaching with a syringe.

"Liara!" He exclaimed and tried to go as fast as he could toward her.

Her tears were clearly visible. Her happy sobs reaching his ears. His legs began a slow trot. He began laughing and crying at once. She ran faster when she saw him fall down, rather painfully, and then get back up.

"I'm coming!" he said, "I'm coming!"

"Shepard!" she cried.

The doctor was on him but the syringe was knocked away by biotic force. Liara continued sprinting toward her love. Shepard began a slow run.

"I'm almost there," he told himself.

She was near now and he felt more tired than ever. He fell to the ground in exhaustion and willed himself to get back up. The doctor only watched. Shepard grabbed her and held her. A protective and loving embrace. She cried into his shoulder embracing him right back.

"I promised," he whispered, stroking her back, tears streaming down his face, "I promised."

"John… I love you," she cried.

"I love you so much Liara," he replied, tears streaming his face.

He kissed her passionately. She held onto him for what felt like the happiest eternity in her life. She placed her hands on his face.

"You're alive," she whispered.

He wiped her tears with his real thumb.

"I promised to come back to you," he whispered back.

She hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm glad you kept it," she said through sobs.

Shepard saw his friends coming toward them. He smiled and laughed. Liara let him lean on her. Garrus came up first, a huge grin on his face.

"You made it," he said.

"There's no Vakarian without Shepard," Shepard said laughing.

"True that," Garrus said and gave him a huge bear hug.

When he was set down he fell. Everyone noticed the robotic limbs.

"What happened?" Liara asked.

"Upgrades," Shepard joked, "To replace my old broken parts."

Tali came up and gave Shepard a brief hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Shepard," she said.

"Are you okay? You don't sound to good," Shepard said.

"Yeah, I'm fighting off a fever and a throat infection," she replied.

"What happened?" asked Shepard.

"Oh, you know… this and that," the Quarian replied looking at Garrus who smiled. She went and placed an arm around his waist and he held her close.

Shepard nodded and laughed.

"Hey commander," Joker said limping forward.

"Hey Joker," Shepard said.

Joker extended a hand to shake. Shepard took it and Joker pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, "I thought you were dead."

"It's my fault," James said.

"You guys did what you had to," Shepard said patting the pilot's back, "There's nothing to apologize for."

Ashley said, "Shepard, glad you made it."

"Same here, Ash. Same here," Shepard replied giving her a brief hug.

Other crewmates came and saluted. Shepard saluted back with a smile.

"Commander Shepard," Karin Chakwas said.

"Karin," he replied hugging her, "Glad you could come to our little reunion."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said.

Liara leaned into Shepard. Her smile lit up his soul. He kissed the top of her head and wiped his face of tears.

"Commander Shepard… please come back," the doctor called out awkwardly.

"Hang on," Shepard called back, "Doctor says I have to go back. Will you stay here?"

His friends all nodded smiling. Liara kissed his cheek.

"I'll always be by your side," she said.

"I've missed you," he said.

"John… there's something else," she said.

"What?" he asked.

She whispered into his ear. Everyone else besides Karin wondered what was being said. Shepard eyes widened. A huge smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He looked at Liara who nodded.

"I'm… I'm going to be a dad," he announced and kissed Liara who laughed, happy that they were together again.

From the author: To all who supported me a huge thank you. This is the conclusion to this story and I hope you all truly enjoyed. The ending to Mass Effect was such a let down that I knew I couldn't just sit and be okay with it. So to all who wished for a better ending I hope I provided you with "a better ending". This took hard work but I have never been happier with the results. Thank you to you all who supported me. Remember to favorite me as an author to stay tuned for other works. Again thank you all. Hope you enjoyed. :) –D-Square


	10. A Final Word from the author

A note from the Author: "To all who supported me a sincerest thank you. I am at this point debating whether or not to write more Mass Effect fan fiction. The main story I wanted to tell is complete. However I will, if you guys want, try my hand at other different stories In the Mass Effect universe. Different pairings like Shep and Miri is one that has always intrigued me or Shep and Ashley. I don't know though. If you all would be so kind as to send me a message with suggestions on what YOU as a reader would like to see, please DO NOT hesitate. I would love to try my hand at fulfilling an FF wish, I guess you could call it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'm sorry if I tricked you into thinking I continued this. But please be sure to send me any suggestions and be sure to continue your support and reading my work.

Sincerely D-Square


End file.
